


A Collection of things

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficclets, mostly Male Hawke/Fenris from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Male Hawle/Fenris; sex.  
> Written in response to  
> [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/34302281631/this-happens-after-reading-too-much-koi-suru)

Hawke always knew where to touch Fenris to make him wither in pleasure. Sometimes it was a light touch, a fingertip running along the shell of his ear. Sometimes it was a light kiss placed in just the right spot at the top of his back between the catches of his armor. Sometimes still all it took was Hawke whispering his name in that voice.

“Fenris.”

Chest pressed against the bed Fenris moaned as Hawke thrust into him, those large hands holding tightly on to his hips. There would likely be bruises later but Fenris didn’t care it would be proof that he had been with Hawke, that he belonged to Hawke by his own choice mind, body and soul.

When he was like this beneath Hawke it almost felt like he was being driven insane. It was a good insanity though, one that he was addicted to. He never felt more alive than when he was with Hawke.

He moaned when Hawke thrust deeply into him and withered when one of those large hands wrapped around his straining erection. “Please, please, please,” He begged, needing more.

Facial hair tickled his ear as Hawke leaned closer, their backs suddenly flush together. His hot breath brushed against the tip of Fenris’ ear. “I don’t speak Arcanum Fenris.”

Fenris couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped him. “Please Hawke!”

Hawke chuckled and began top thrust faster, his strokes matching the speed of his thrusts. “Well since you asked so nicely.”

All coherent thought left Fenris, all he could do was feel and everything felt so wonderful. With a sharp cry he came hard, seed coating his chest and the sheets beneath. Soon after he heard Hawke groan above him and suddenly still, his seed gushing into Fenris.

After Hawke had pulled put, Fenris felt himself gathered lovingly against Hawke’s chest. It he were to be honest this was his favourite part, feeling Hawke’s arms around him and the strong beat of his heart slowly lulling Fenris to sleep


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in reply to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/33931006387/i-would-leave-with-the-birds-of-kirkwall-and)

When he dreams he dreams it is of the ultimate freedom.

He soars above Kirkwall on wings that are as white as his hair, he is joined by many different birds, his brethren in flight.

He twirls and dives, the wind blowing through his hair and ruffling the feathers of his wings.

There is nothing like this feeling, for once he truly feels free. There is nothing that can stop him from doing what he wishes.

Slowly he leaves Kirkwall behind and travels to lands he has never before been. An adventure of his choosing and not one at the behest of anyone else.

He will go wherever he wants and never look back, that is the joy of freedom.

When he opens his eyes though he is still in Kirkwall and in the morning he will still follow the whims of another.

Fighting back tears he turns on to his side and tries to escape back into his dreams.


	3. Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris doubts; slave Fenris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/33841438416/you-can-never-escape-me-my-pet)

A slightly gnarled hand strokes his hair lovingly. He has done good, the slaves who escaped have been dealt with. Their gutted bodies handing just inside the entrance to the estate where Danarius’ slaves can see them. It is a constant reminder of what will happen to those who try to flee from their master.

‘I love you my pet, you would never leave me.’

There is sorrow in his master’s voice, the slaves betrayed him, threw his love of them back in his face. Master only does what is necessary to keep them safe and help them work their hardest.

The thoughts are automatic but Fenris does not believe them as he once did. He saw the looks on their faces when he killed the runaways. There was terror yes, but there was something else, pride, happiness that they had chosen their own fate.

‘You will never live until you are free brother.’ Said the last as Fenris thrust his fist into the woman’s chest and crushed her heart.

I live to please my master, Fenris had thought at the time, but now other thoughts swirled through his mind. Why must he live for his master? Why could he not live a life such as his master did? These thoughts were poisonous, they confused and distressed him.

He did not let Master see.

‘You will always be mine; my prized possession, my little wolf,’ the familiar term of endearment does not cause Fenris’ chest to swell with pride as it once had, now there was a heaviness there that Fenris did not like. 

Am I not happy?There was no answer to the question, Fenris did not know what it was to be happy he only knew his master’s happiness.

‘Come pet’ His master was standing, trailing his fingers up the shell of Fenris ear, a signal Fenris knew intimately.

Standing he followed his master into Master’s bed chamber. There was no more thinking about the strangeness, he must make his master happy.

Even after the doubts remained.


	4. The Phantom of the Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M!Hawke/Fenris; Phantom of the Opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/35209864156/hawke-told-me-he-knew-a-way-to-make-good-use-of</)

Varric said, ‘It’ll be fun Broody, I’ve never directed a play and it’s for Hawke. He’s always wanted to do some acting. ‘It’s for Hawke’, damn the dwarf and his perceptiveness, he knew Fenris would do anything for Hawke. ‘Blondie has eve agreed to play Raoul!’

It’s for Hawke. Fenris had to remind himself as he agreed to play the part of Christine, the quintessential damsel. 

It’s for Hawke. He reminded himself once again as he practiced his lines with Anders and why the hell was the mage getting so close to him?

It’s for Hawke.He reminded himself yet again as Isabela and Bethany gleefully showed him the dress they had picked up for him to wear for the play. Who was even going to watch this anyway?

It’s for Hawke and I’m going to murder him after. Fenris told himself one last time as he sat on the boat in his flooded basement and listened to Hawke singing horribly above him.

I’m going to murder everyone especially the mage and Hawke.The abomination was kissing him! Kissing him! And why the hell wasn’t it horrible? Of course it made it all the more sweeter to watch Hawke trounce him after.

Then later on that night, I’m going to murder Hawke if he stops. Because Fenris was discovering there was nothing better than sex with a very jealous Hawke. Maybe he would talk to the dwarf about more of these plays if it meant such awesome sex. He was still going to murder Varric for putting him in a dress though.


	5. Why Abominations Must Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders turns Fenris into a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/32207767106)

Drink this

Such seemingly innocent words. Coming from the abomination though, Fenris should have known something bad was bound to happen. No matter how much Anders insisted, between bouts of laughter, that the effects had not been intentional Fenris was not buying it. And see if Hawke ever convinced Fenris to trust the abomination again!

Even though he was assured the potion would wear off, eventually, that did not make the situation any better. He was staying at Hawke’s for now but it made the situation all the more awkward. The only people who seemed to be alright with the change were the women in his life, with the exception of Aveline, and the surprising addition of Orana and Hawke’s mother.

“You’ve got such lovely hair.” Merrill said as she braided it for him, giggling and putting a flower in it by his ear. “You’re so very lovely.”

Isabela laughed and groped his breasts. “I’m more interested in these, such a lovely pair, does the lyrium decorate them?”

Fenris growled at her and pulled away. “This is not a joke! I cannot go out like this!” He gestured to his body, ignoring the way his breasts bounced as he moved. “I will be the laughing stock of Kirkwall.”

“Oh darling if you were into women you would understand that no one would be laughing at you, you’re gorgeous. We’re going to get you all dressed up and then you’re going to go on a date with Hawke.”

“As though Hawke would wish to be with me while I am like this.” Fenris said, looking into the mirror and scowling at what he saw. His hair had some how grown longer falling to his waist now, his feature were softer, eyes larger, and lips fuller. He now had a pair of breasts, and a female’s body with a small waist and long legs. He was tall for an elf as a man, even as a woman he seemed to be slightly taller than other elves. The dress Orona had lent him was slightly too short though it was not overly noticeable.

Fenris sighed and looked away. “This is ridiculous.” 

Hawke’s mother smiled kindly at him as she came over with a necklace for him to wear. “You look lovely dear. Garrett will fall for you all over again.”

Glancing at himself in the mirror Fenris had his doubts; what if it wasn’t that Hawke didn’t like him like this? What if Hawke liked it too much?

How could Fenris compete with himself?

He didn’t voice his worries however as he let the ladies continue to fuss over him. Hawke loved him and he loved Hawke.


End file.
